Frozen Hearts
by LiquidRainbows
Summary: Jackie Frost has had a hard life. She has felt pain and misery far more than anyone should have. And with the scars she has gained she has lost the trust she had. She no longer trusts people,or herself. So is there a chance for this young spirit?Can she finally trust?Or will she gain much more?
1. Prolouge

Long ago **Fear** was strong. It's power reigned from east to west all over the world. But the light from the **Moon** was stronger. It sent **Hope**,**Memories**,**Wonder**,**Dreams** and **Fun** down to the world were they would battle. They fought **Fear** for three days and three nights. And the **Fear** lost. Weak and defeated **Fear** slunk back into the dark hole it had come from. But it was not gone. It was still there,hiding in the shadows with the darkness around it. Feeding it's anger and hatred. And it planned it's revenge.


	2. Silver Shadows & Fluffy Flakes

**Thank you threelittlepigs for your review! I will try to keep it suspenseful!**

* * *

Alone. That's how Jackie liked to be nowadays. No one staring at her with accusing eyes. Looking at her like she shouldn't exist. Well,they were right. She shouldn't. But that didn't make the glares hurt any she was so sick and tired of all the staring,the glances and whispers wherever she went if some other spirit saw when she was noticed,she would leave. She would go some where's new until someone saw her there and then she would start the process again. Leave,be seen,leave,be seen.

Jackie was currently living in a small quiet town called Burgess. The town was white,in the grip of winter. It had icicles hanging from beams and snow all over the streets and sidewalks. Even now the sky was gray as fluffy white flakes of snow drifted lazily to the ground. But Jackie was oblivious to it all. Walking along a hidden trail in the woods with her head down she would have looked like any normal teen at first. But if you looked closely,you would see white hair and unnaturally pale skin. You would see bare feet that should have been blue with cold from walking on frozen ground.

Jackie wasn't wearing much. A simple pair of brown shorts,a white long sleeved top and blue hooded Pancho were her only articles of clothing. Her only belonging was a brown twisted shepherds crook staff of which had blue string tied around the curve,with beads and felt snowflakes attached. Other than those things,Jackie had nothing. But that did not keep her from being happy. Jackie had her staff over her shoulder hobo style,her whistling was the only sound in the eerily quiet then she heard it,an ever so loud **_crack_** as someone stepped on a fallen branch,brittle from the ice.

Jackie stopped whistling and whirled around. The snowflakes were coming down faster and creating a curtain between her and the person behind her. It could have easily been a kid but Jackie got into a defensive stance anyway. If it was a kid then it would not see her and she would be okay. But it was too quiet except for the howling of the wind. Only Jackie's eyes moved. Out of the corner she saw a dark gray shape. She kept watching it,wary of moving.

So intent was Jackie on that one shadow she didn't notice a second identical one sneak up from behind and lifting a large bulky hand. She whirled around but it was too late. The figure dropped it's hand and Jackie was covered with red cloth as the thing shoved her into a sack. She felt herself being lifted and she struggled to get free,wriggling and stretching,doing everything she could.

Then she felt herself being thrown in the air. She stiffened,ready to feel herself falling into the hard frozen ground below. Ready to feel pain as bones broke. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited. And waited. But nothing happened. Except for Jackie blacking out.

* * *

Not all chapters are going to be centered. Also,please R&R

Thank you!


	3. Black and Bright

Jackie could easily think of a hundred places she would rather be than at the workshop of Santa Claus. And she could easily think of more comfortable chairs than the one Jackie was sitting in now. After she had blacked out she only had the faint idea that the shadows had been Yeti's and they had been the ones who had cuffed her hands and feet. And had her tied into a chair. And taken her staff. And gagged her mouth.  
Yeah,she could easily think of a million things she'd rather be doing. She tried once more to get out or at least get the gag out of her mouth but her hands wouldn't reach. Her throat was sore from all the cursing she had done. It didn't matter anyway. No one was in the small room but her. Only a simple lamp in the corner light the room and not all of the light filtered the darkness. The corners were filled with inky black. She couldn't even see the door. She didn't know how much time had passed. She spent the most of it sleeping or trying to get out of her bonds. Sleeping and struggling,sleeping and struggling. It seemed like an endless pattern that filled her minuets. Why couldn't her captors have put a glow in the dark clock in here? She thought,more than once it had entered her mind with nothing else to think about.  
She felt like she had been sleeping for less than a minuet when she heard a noise often affiliated with horror movies,the slow creaking open of a door. She winced and blinked as light streamed from the rectangular opening. "Hello Jackie." Said a voice and that gave Jackie a _really_ bad feeling.

* * *

**I apologive for the late chapter and rather short chapter. Will have a longer one next time! :)**


End file.
